It pours from your eyes
by Grace Black
Summary: O inverno chegara impiedoso e Jaime se pega a pensar por onde a Donzela de Tarth andaria. Será que ela ainda estava viva.


**Título: **It pours from your eyes

**Autor: **Grace Black

**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 para ACID ,**Romance, Song-fic

**Shipper**: Jaime/Brienne

**Advertências: **Spoiler Festim dos corvos. Quase um Pós Festim

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Capítulos: Um – One Shot**

**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **O inverno chegara impiedoso e Jaime se pega a pensar por onde a Donzela de Tarth andaria. Será que ela ainda estava viva.

**MUSICA: Hardest of Hearts – Florence + the Machine **

**N/A**: Então, quando eu estava tentando caçar um plot para Jaime e Brienne e me deparei com essa musica maravilhosa da Florence fiquei louca , mas deixei a idéia maturando enquanto fui exercer minha vida de moderadora e fui atualizar o índice e aí me deparei com a SUA FIC exatamente como titulo dessa musica Mas como o Shipper era diferente, vou continuar com o plot dessa songfic Espero que vc goste. Beijos.  
>Realidade alternativa visto que eu ainda não acabei de ler o livro 5 e não sei o destino desses personagens lindos que eu também amo, mas que eu queria muito que se encontrassem e ficassem juntos novamente<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It pours from your eyes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jaime<em>

* * *

><p>A neve caia impiedosamente. E como os Starks cansaram de murmurar em seus ouvidos O Inverno realmente chegara e não existia a mínima possibilidade dele conseguir sair de dentro das muralhas que o protegiam. Ele havia deixado Correrrio, percorrido longos caminhos com seu exercito e voltado novamente até ali somente para ficar preso, congelando de frio com a escassa madeira e alimentação. Mas sua tia fizera um bom trabalho, sua administração em Correrrio conseguiria manter o local por um bom tempo. E que os Sete os ajudassem para que aquele inverno não fosse tão longo como havia sido o verão, ou caso contrario estariam todos perdidos.<p>

Ele estava cansado, cansado das guerras e intrigas, e que sua irmã fosse para o inferno com os seus constantes pedidos de ajuda. Ele não iria, não poderia ir, não agora. Também estava cansado de pensar no destino de todas as outras pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho, o que seria dos filhos da sua irmã? _Seus Filhos?_ Que Kevan cuide deles, com certeza ele será um ótimo Mão do Rei, Regente ou qualquer posto que venha a ocupar. O que teria acontecido à Beleza de Tarth, terá ela conseguido alguma pista? Terá ela sobrevivido? Ele não queria pensar, queria apenas conseguir descansar o máximo possível até a próxima trégua da nevasca, para que ele pudesse se decidir no que fazer a partir de então. A voz de sua tia ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, o chamando de louco por andar por ai no Inverno, pois no _Inverno ficamos em casa e nos protegemos o melhor possível, e não ficamos andando por ai a mercê de foras da lei e bandidos_era o que ela não cansara de dizer desde que ele retornara. No mais, decidiria o que fazer nos próximos dias, aquela noite no entanto, ele só queria descansar.

Foi acordado pelo uivo do vento, a janela abrira com sua força deixando os espessos flocos de neve adentrar no quarto que lhe fora destinado. Cambaleando de sono ele se levantou enrolado em suas mantas de dormir e foi até a janela fechá-la, qual foi a sua surpresa ou ver dois vultos entrando pelos portões do castelo em meio à nevasca. Algum camponês perdido em busca de abrigo, com certeza.

De volta ao calor de sua cama foi novamente despertado por uma batida forte em sua porta, como se já não bastasse o frio ainda não lhe deixavam descansar. Levantou-se novamente e abriu a porta grunhindo ao ver a figura de sua tia diante de si.

_Não queria te incomodar, mas insistiram quando souberam que você se encontrava aqui.

_E isso não podia esperar algumas poucas horas? – Jaime perguntou já de mau humor.

_Ela insistiu, então revolvi conceder. – e saiu do caminho deixando que a figura completamente coberta de peles que nem de longe pareciam esquentar o suficiente se pusesse diante dele. Ele não precisou nem perguntar, pois já sabia quem era, e o mais incrível de tudo havia pensado nela a poucas horas antes.

_Está viva, isso é bom. Encontrou o que procurava? – perguntou enquanto dava espaço para ela entrar em seus aposentos.

_Não, não encontrei. Mas tive vários outros encontros. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa e sussurrada.

_Parece triste, mais triste que o normal. Esses seus outros encontros não foram bons? Chegue mais perto do fogo, vai se aquecer melhor. Comeu algo quente para lhe esquentar quando chegou?

_Sua tia me concedeu um banho escaldante e um caldo quente, já consegui espantar um pouco do frio.

_Mas ele vai penetrar novamente em você se não continuar aquecida. - Jaime foi até a lareira e atiçou o parco fogo com mais algumas toras de madeira enquanto a observava de canto de olho. Ela estava diferente, mais acuada que o normal, alguma coisa de grave havia acontecido ele podia dizer isso pela postura dela. Ela passeou pelo quarto mirando cada detalhe que a parca luz lhe deixava enxergar, e se sentou um uma cadeira disposta perto da mesa ao lado da cama.

Jaime se aproximou postando-se na beira da cama para ficar próximo a ela. Nunca imaginara o quanto aquela mulher tomaria conta dos seus pensamentos nos últimos tempos, e agora ela estava ali, enfim, novamente diante dele.

_Como foi a sua jornada?

_Árdua.

_Já desistiu de cumprir as promessas?

_Nunca desisto, apenas obtive mais promessas a cumprir.

_Porque não está olhando para mim?

_Por que não quero. – ela respondeu ainda mais baixo.

_Brienne, o que está acontecendo? – Jaime levou a mão ate o rosto da jovem e o levantou para mirar aqueles olhos tão azuis que um dia o haviam impressionado, ficou surpreso em distinguir a expressão sofrida que encontrou.

_O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – ele perguntou ao vislumbrar a cicatriz em sua bochecha.

_Dentadas, lembra dele? Dos Bravos Companheiros de Hahenhal? Tive um encontro não muito agradável com ele. – ela disse tentando se desvencilhar, mas Jaime a segurou forte pelo maxilar com a mão que ainda lhe restava.

Quando enfim ela parou de lutar ele passou os dedos pela cicatriz em sua bochecha e desceu os dedos contornando os lábios cheios.

_O que ... o que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou quase de forma assustada.

_Olhando você.

_Você não precisa me tocar para me ver, não é cego.

_Não, não sou cego, apenas maneta. E como não sou cego, quero saber o que você tem de errado. Alguma coisa além do seu encontro com Dentadas e a frustração de não encontrar a garota Stark a atormenta.

_Não é nada, eu só... fico feliz em ver você. Você parece bem.

_Enfrentei pouco desse inverno até agora e ainda não me decidi se fico aqui ou se parto para qualquer outro lugar. Também fico feliz eu ver você, confesso que estava começando a ficar preocupado com você vagueando por aí atrás de Sansa Stark no meio de tanta neve. Os lobos estão mais vorazes do que nunca.

_Sim, estão. Enfrentei alguns antes de chegar até aqui.

_Agora, vai me dizer o que te aconteceu? - Jaime perguntou voltando toda a sua atenção a ela. Definitivamente Brienne de Tarth não tinha nenhum atrativo, nenhuma beleza feminina. Apenas seus olhos chamavam a atenção. Grandes olhos azuis que ele aprendera a admirar. Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados quando hesitantemente ela começou a falar de forma baixa e rouca.

_Na verdade ... na verdade eu gostaria de não ter te encontrado aqui. Não gostaria de ter te encontrado nunca mais, porque ... a nova promessa, a nova promessa que eu fiz a pouco tempo, ela envolve você e eu não sei se eu posso cumprir com aquilo, eu não sei, não consigo raciocinar direito com tantas dividas de vida que tenho , e eu não sei ...

_Shiiii. – Jaime colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela fazendo-a calar. O que ela dizia não fazia o menor sentido, ela teria que se acalmar antes de fazê-lo compreender alguma coisa. Mas Jaime sempre fora dominado por impulsos, e em mais um dos seus ataques afastou todas aquelas peles que lhe cobriam os ombros e a cabeça. Vislumbrou o cabelo loiro, havia crescido desde a última vez que a vira, pegava acima do ombro agora. Jaime levou a mão ate os fios loiros escuros e os sentiu, automaticamente lembrou-se de quando vislumbrou o loiro mais claro entre aquelas pernas.

O silencio reinava no aposento, apenas a respiração de ambos era audível. A vida havia colocado uma couraça de aço Valiriano naquele coração, como ele conseguiria uma brecha? Mas se Renly conseguira porque não ele? Sem dar espaço para que ela se afastasse, ele rapidamente uniu seus lábios aos dela e sentiu o seu gosto. Ela ainda estava sentada na cadeira imóvel enquanto ele agora de pé chegava cada vez mais perto, com o objetivo de unir os seus corpos. Quando ele separou os lábios dos dela e a olhou, soube por aqueles olhos tão vivos e azuis que nenhum aço Valiriano estava entre eles naquele momento.

* * *

><p><em>There's love in your body<em>_  
><em>_Existe amor em seu corpo__  
><em>_But you can't hold it in__  
><em>_Mas você não consegue segurar__  
><em>_It pours from your eyes__  
><em>_Ele sai dos seus olhos__  
><em>_And spills from your skin__  
><em>_E escorre por sua pele_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of the marks __  
><em>_O mais delicado toque deixa a mais escura das marcas__  
><em>_And the kindest of kisses breakes the hardest of hearts__  
><em>_E o mais gentil dos beijos quebra o mais duro dos corações__  
><em>_The hardest of hearts __  
><em>_O mais duro dos corações_

* * *

><p>_Então você não queria me encontrar novamente, bom desse ponto eu discordo. Pensei mais em você nos últimos meses do que eu qualquer membro da minha família, e por mais que eu saiba que a Donzela de Tarth nunca tenha despertado o desejo de um homem, você foi a única mulher que desejei além de Cersei.<p>

Brienne ainda se mantinha calada, apenas respirando pesadamente. Sem dar nenhuma brecha para que ela pensasse no absurdo daquilo tudo, Jaime investiu novamente contra os lábios carnudos e convidativos, pedindo passagem com a língua e recebendo com alegria o calor daquela boca. Envolvendo-a com os braços e conseguiu tira-la da cadeira a mudando para a cama. As peles e mantas logo foram afastadas para que seus corpos nus pudessem se encontrar. O Frio era intenso e a lareira provinha um parco calor, mas nenhum dos dois se importou. Jaime queria saber o que se passava na mente dela, ela simplesmente não discutira e não tentara se afastar nenhuma vez. Será que ela havia pensado nele tanto quanto ele nela? Era hipnotizante vê-la tão submissa daquela forma, ela que sempre fora forte e determinada, que protegera a sua virtude contra tantos assédios, estava simplesmente entregue a ele.

Os seios pequenos, quase inexistentes sobre a armadura que usava, ali nua, mostrava os bicos rosados e intumescidos que ele teve o prazer de beijar e sentir sob a língua. Aos poucos ele sentiu os pequenos e tímidos toques dela em seu corpo, suas mãos passando por seus ombros e costas, pescoço e abdômen. Aquelas não eram as mãos finas e sedosas de Cersei, mas mãos fortes e um pouco calejadas da Donzela de Tarth, que não seria mais tão donzela quando aquela noite terminasse.

Jaime desceu pelo corpo dela, beijando cada pedaço daquela pele branca. Ela tinha algumas cicatrizes, a sua valente guerreira, e ele beijou cada uma delas até chegar onde ele realmente desejava. O local que a simples visão há meses atrás fora o suficiente para deixá-lo desejoso de se enfiar no meio daquelas pernas. Ela era mais loira que Cersei ali, o que lhe dava uma visão maravilhosa. Desceu as mãos pelas coxas grossas e torneadas e subiu ate encontrar seu interior, ele a sentiu retesar o corpo quando tocou o seu centro mais aos poucos enquanto ele explorava o local com seus dedos ela foi relaxando novamente até estar preparada para recebê-lo.

Ele queria perguntar se era aquilo mesmo que ela desejava, mas sabia que corria o risco dela dizer que não se lhe perguntasse. Então resolveu continuar calado, ela era forte o suficiente para pará-lo se quisesse, eles já haviam dançado com as espadas, conhecia a força que ela tinha. Agora dançariam sobre a cama e ele seria o mais gentil possível.

* * *

><p><em>Darling heart, I loved you from the start <em>_  
><em>_Querido coração, eu te amei desde o começo__  
><em>_But you'll never know what a fool I've been__  
><em>_Mas você nunca saberá como fui tola__  
><em>_Darling heart, I loved you from the start__  
><em>_Querido coração, eu te amei desde o começo__  
><em>_But that's no excuse for the state I'm in__  
><em>_Mas isso não é desculpa para o estado em que me encontro__  
><em>_The hardest of hearts__  
><em>_O mais duro dos corações_

_There's love in our bodies __  
><em>_Existe amor em nossos corpos__  
><em>_And it holds us together__  
><em>_E isso nos segura juntos__  
><em>_But pulls us apart__  
><em>_Mas nos separa__  
><em>_When we're holding each other__  
><em>_Quando estamos nos abraçando__  
><em>_We all want something to hold in the night__  
><em>_Todos queremos algo pra abraçar à noite__  
><em>_We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight__  
><em>_Não nos importamos se dói ou estamos apertando muito forte_

* * *

><p><em>Brienne<em>

* * *

><p>Ela nunca havia imaginado que estaria em uma situação como aquela. Na verdade ela havia sonhado com aquilo, várias e várias vezes, mas jamais julgou poder realizar o momento.<p>

Quando mais moça ela sabia que seu pai lhe arrumaria um noivo e que ela se casaria, mas nenhum dos pretendentes quis de fato conhecer mais dela depois de sua aparecia, e Jaime a conhecia. Convivera com ela, sofrera o cativeiro ao seu lado, salvara a sua vida.  
>Em que momento ela havia deixado de pensar em Renly para pensar em Jaime ela não se lembrava, mas uma coisa era certa, Jaime entrou dentro de si aos poucos, tomando o lugar e ofuscando todo o sentimento que ela achou que só sentira pelo seu senhor de Ponta Tempestade.<p>

Ela estava desnorteada, desnorteada de ver Jaime quando desejara ardentemente jamais encontrá-lo novamente. Ela estava desnorteada por tê-lo ali perto de si, tocando-a, olhando-a daquele modo caloroso como ninguém jamais a havia olhado. Nem sequer o viu afastando suas mantas e peles, ela não queria se importar queria apenas senti-lo perto de si, dentro de si.

Havia se resguardado todos aqueles anos, sendo a Donzela de Tarth, para provar a sua honra e o seu valor, mas o ultimo ano fora tão louco, vira a morte de tão perto tantas vezes que ela não mais se importava. Se fosse outro ali, tentando tê-la daquela forma ela lutaria contra, com toda certeza. Mas era Jaime, e era Jaime que ela desejava.  
>Sentir seus lábios e seus toques era como estar no paraíso, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela se sentia uma mulher. Uma mulher desejada, uma mulher que ansiava por um homem e que agora podia tocá-lo e acariciá-lo onde ela quisesse. Seus cabelos dourados, os ombros e o corpo que se tornara forte novamente apesar da mão faltante, os incríveis olhos verdes que a faziam derreter.<p>

Ao longo de sua jornada como _"cavaleiro"_, ela vira muitos homens nus, mas nenhum como naquele momento, e Jaime era seu ali.  
>Arfou e ofegou ao sentir a língua exploradora dele percorrer todo o seu corpo, até relaxar por completo e implorar por algo que nem ela sabia o que era, algo que queimava dentro de si em seu ventre. E então o sentiu, empurrando-se dentro de si. O corpo dele colado ao seu, sua respiração próxima ao seu pescoço, os dois se movimentando, e era perfeito, Jaime era perfeito. O abraçou colando ainda mais os corpos, ele falava algo mas ela não prestou atenção, procurou os lábios dele sedenta enquanto quase sem ver lhe arranhava as costas, sentindo o ritmo frenético aumentar até senti-lo derramando-se quente dentro de si.<p>

Ofegantes e cansados deixaram –se ficar como estavam, abraçados. Depois de um instante Jaime deitou e ajeitou ela perto de si, ainda abraçados. Minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois falasse absolutamente nada, palavras com certeza estragariam o momento, mas mesmo assim, ela não pode evitar que lagrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

_Está chorando. Arrependida? – Jaime perguntou enquanto tocava os cabelos dela de uma forma quase carinhosa.

_Não, apenas... apenas não gosto de quebrar promessas.

_E qual promessa você está quebrando agora?

_A de entregar a sua cabeça em um cesto. – ela disse baixo e esperou pela reação explosiva que viria. Mas ela não veio, passado um minuto ela só pode sentiu o peito de Jaime subindo e descendo enquanto ele gargalhava.

_Quem quer que lhe tenha feito prometer isso, definitivamente não lhe conhecia. Fico feliz por manter minha cabeça sobre o pescoço, e ainda mais feliz se você puder passar o inverno inteiro neste aposento.

Ela suspirou aliviada, e decidiu lidar com promessas quebradas depois que o Inverno enfim terminasse.

Fim...


End file.
